


The solution to disobedience

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Consistency is not always employed by Corporal Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The solution to disobedience

At first, it started out as this.

It’d just been around the time he’d first joined the Survey Corps. And they were still cleaning up and organizing their new headquarters. Corporal Levi had been dutifully taking him down to his cell in the dungeons every night and chaining him up. Eren understood this was being done for the sake of rules and indeed, Humanity’s Strongest Soldier was- despite not being exactly as Eren had expected- still as strong and hard working as he’d originally thought.

So while he was not some knightly hero of tremendous valour Eren might have envisioned as a kid, Corporal Levi to him was still, is still-

Very admirable.

That’s why when one night the routine changes, Eren’s opinion does not alter. Instead of putting chains on him, Corporal Levi wants him to take his clothes off.

Eren does so, if it’s something Corporal Levi has said then it’s an order.

He remembers he’d folded the clothes neatly, since he knows the Corporal enough by now to know that that is what he should do. Corporal Levi had done the same, taking off his own clothes, he folds them and lays them atop of Eren’s clothes where he’d put them on the chair by the bed. He knows the Corporal well enough to think that when the Corporal tells him that what they’re about to do is for the sake of duty, he believes in him. Corporal Levi tells him that in order for him to properly subjugate him and keep him under his care he needs to know more about him. What they’re about to do helps in that sorta thing, and it’s the quickest means. They don’t have much time. If they do this, missions they correlate upon with go more smoothly.

It’s the first night since Trost that Eren hasn’t slept in chains, but before he sleeps, Corporal Levi kisses him, touches him, and fucks him in his cold bed. If Eren has sex with him, Levi reasons, then they will become closer, and Levi will be able to take care of him properly as is his job. Eren remembers it’d hurt a lot, he’d never done this before. But Corporal Levi had been very patient with him, touch soothing and caressing for whatever bruises he inflicted, holding Eren up when he felt he was going to fall, embracing him, and going as slow as he could because he knew Eren had never done this before. All this the Corporal did out of consideration for him, and because he sincerely wanted to know him and for them to work together. 

Eren had been afraid, but that fear eased when the Corporal stroked his hair or kissed his brow.

It’d felt really good after the pain had ebbed away, after Corporal Levi had comforted him.

He remembers he’d moaned a lot, gasped, and came way before the Corporal.

He’d been ashamed.

And had asked the Corporal if it really was okay to have sex with someone like him, as he isn’t fully human is he? 

Eren definitely remembers what Corporal Levi had said then.

“That’s right, never forget that Eren. You are a monster. But, if you are a monster and between us I am stronger- then what does that make me?”

It’s from that night that Eren puts all of his faith in Corporal Levi.

And it’s from that night and never again does the Corporal hold him like that.

The next time Corporal Levi takes him and the time after that and the time after that, he only has Eren strip, and much like he is putting him to bed, he puts those chains on him, then fucks him raw, sometimes on the bed, sometimes against the wall. Always from behind. It’s punishment, for what- sometimes Eren thinks he knows, sometimes he doesn’t know. Levi always tells him to think hard, so he won’t repeat his mistake, but typically somehow, somewhere, he always messes up again and Corporal Levi has to take the time to discipline him. 

Levi never explicitly tells him what he did wrong.

He always leaves bruises, and sometimes Eren hasn’t managed to clean out the blood stains from last time so when the next time happens, a new stain appears atop of the old. He’s always sorry about that, how terrible, that he causes the Corporal to do this, for his own good, and he can’t even please the Corporal with clean sheets. Corporal Levi has to touch him, even though he’s dirty, everything is dirty and it’s all for naught. Eren never learns the lesson, because he’s not sure what the lesson is for, he only knows that he must do what Levi says.

It hurts every time, but he hopes Corporal Levi is getting some pleasure from it; every time he fucks him Eren knows he deserves how rough Levi is being because instead of focusing on why he’s being treated this way all he can think about isn’t what Corporal Levi wants him to think about (maybe he broke something, maybe he talked to someone he wasn’t supposed to, maybe he touched or someone touched him- a pat on the shoulder, the head- from someone that wasn’t the Corporal- how dangerous- doesn’t he know only the Corporal can touch him?) but back on the first night Corporal Levi had taken him, how gentle he’d been, careful, as if it were possible Eren might break.

That’s never going to happen again, because Corporal Levi has proven now, time and again, with every mishap Eren’s made- that he’s not going to break.

He’s such a bad boy.

Eren wonders if Corporal Levi knows, and that’s another reason why he’s being punished, that sometimes on those nights Levi doesn’t discipline him, and merely chains him up to sleep, Eren touches himself thinking about him. He might because sometimes Eren deliberately leaves his cum over his bloodstained sheets, wanting the Corporal to see it, wanting him to drag him to the floor and fuck him there too for leaving such a filthy mess for him to see first thing in the morning.

He’s so disgusting.

Fantasizing, vying for that night, long forgotten to the Corporal surely, by now, with all he’s had to put up with. But Corporal Levi hasn’t kissed him since then either, and it’s that the most that Eren thinks about.

\--

Corporal Levi typically punishes him in the dungeons where he sleeps, during the night, since it’s what he’s done all throughout the day that’s what he needs to atone for and learn from.

So he’s rather surprised when he’s assisting Corporal Levi in his office, and the Corporal rises to pull the curtains over the window, blocking the bright midday sunlight from entering the room, and turns to him to say-

“We’re going to try something different today. Eren.”

Eren’s not entirely sure how he had known but it’d just been something about the way Levi is standing, the way his shoulders suddenly appear tense, at the ready, and every limb moved in thoughtful preparation.

Aside the closed curtains, nothing in this room is different except for the worn looking blue cushioned loveseat that’s placed a distance from Corporal Levi’s desk (probably brought from some other room), and the red box on Levi’s desk that he’s placed his hand over, drumming his fingers on it- as if trying to direct Eren’s attention there.

Eren is standing at attention at the right side of Levi’s desk, as he always does when helping the Corporal with office work. He looks down as prompted. Levi’s middle finger is tapping on the lid. The finger he typically likes to put inside Eren should he feel like Eren deserves some preparation.

“What do you mean sir?”

Levi stops his tapping.

“Since the current method has not been working, I figured a different method needs to be applied. Do you understand now Eren?”

Eren thinks about it, as Levi wants him to. He can feel his face flush, as he thinks for even just a second. That maybe the Corporal wants to punish him in his office?

“…are you saying, I will learn better if my environment is changed? Sir.”

Levi has started to lift the lid off the box.

“That’s the idea.”

He looks at Eren.

“Remove your clothes.”

Eren does so, wondering where to put them, he almost puts the folded stack on the loveseat but Levi waves for him over. Corporal Levi takes his clothes from him and places them on his desk, then motions for him to come. To come over around his desk to where he’s sitting, on that plush red chair, that is actually much more uncomfortable than it looks (Eren had sat in it one time when Levi had left him in his office for a few moments, summoned by Commander Erwin). Eren rounds to where Levi is, legs a little weak since it’s typically only by candlelight or dim bare starlight that Levi sees him. The curtains help but barely.

Levi looks him up and down, chin resting on his hand, arm propped on the armrest, before he orders Eren to-

“Sit.”

Eren sits, bending his knees first before plopping down onto them. Levi motions for Eren to lean close to him, so hesitantly Eren sits up a little despite being just told to sit, and places his hands atop of Levi’s lap, shuddering when his nipples rub against the rough fabric of Levi’s trousers. When he gets too close up in on Levi’s lap, Levi pushes him down. Scolding him that dogs don’t get to sit on the furniture. Eren’s face flushes deeper, so Levi knows what he did before.

Corporal Levi said they are going to try something different, so Eren is waiting for the punishment but it’s yet to come, instead it feels like quite the opposite is happening now. The Corporal even seems a little pleased, at how wonderfully Eren has obeyed his commands. He takes out what had been in the red box.

Equally red, it’s a leather collar, studded with what surely cannot be real diamonds, and a leash. The buckle is golden, and Eren holds very still as Levi puts it around his neck, he makes sure it’s not too tight, wedging his fingers between it and Eren’s neck. That’s the first skin on skin contact Eren has had since this morning with Corporal Levi, the Corporal surely felt that shudder. Eren knocks his knees tighter together. As Levi attaches the tether, pulling on it slightly but strongly to make sure it’s latched on, he cups Eren’s face before patting his head.

“Good boy, are you ready for the rest of your training?”

“Yes, Corporal.”

Levi is holding onto Eren’s collar as he unbuckles and undoes the ties of his trousers by one hand. Eren feels Levi’s hand slide up into his hair and the Corporal pushes his face forward. It’s the first time Eren has ever seen Levi’s cock in this manner and this close, it’s large and thick, he can see the veins with how close it is to his face. It must be painful with how much it’s standing.

More painful than the grip in Eren’s hair as Levi tells him to put it in his mouth.

Eren grips Levi’s cock in his hands, sniffing at it and inhaling Levi’s scent, moaning at how hard it is as he becomes harder himself (he’d been erect since Corporal Levi had looked him up and down) before he takes it into his mouth and sucks, wetly, his saliva spilling out the sides of his mouth and around Levi’s dick. Eren slips his tongue underneath it greedily, sucking harder when he slides it in deep, the tip touching the back of his throat.

He moves his mouth up and down, both hands clasping at the base, the rough hair there brushing against the sides of his hands and pinky fingers. This is the first time he gets to do something like this, he wants the Corporal to cum in his mouth, he wonders if what he’s doing feels good to Corporal Levi. When Eren peeks for a look, having shut his eyes the harder he sucked, he can only see Corporal Levi’s stomach, hard and tense, the muscles there, from where his shirt has been unbuttoned (when had the Corporal done that?), from the way his chest is moving Levi is breathing hard. Eren can see his throat as Levi swallows (for breath?) but no higher, because that hand in his hair is pulling his head forward now. 

Levi is shoving his cock deeper down Eren’s throat. As Corporal violently fucks his mouth, Eren tries to open his eyes again. He’d thought he’d wanted Levi to cum in his mouth but he’s remembering how it feels to have Levi atop him, pushing himself inside his anus, his hard abs against his back as he takes him and how it feels for Levi to cum inside him there and Eren tries to pull away before Levi can cum into his mouth. He feels both the Corporal’s hands in his hair now, as Eren clutches at Levi’s knees and chokes- Levi cums hot and heavy deep in his throat.

He’s choking as he pushes himself away from Levi, spitting and the cum dripping out from his mouth onto the floor. Eren is trying to cover his mouth, trying to keep the cum from spilling out as he realises what just happened. Most of it is on the floor, as he’s half fallen to. Distraught, he gets on his hands and knees and begins to lick up that of Corporal Levi’s cum that’s gotten on the floor, after swallowing what had been in his mouth. It’s salty and bitter. It tastes gross but he wants more. If it’s the Corporal’s. Eren’s gotten most of it off the floor before Corporal Levi kicks him in the ribs, then kicks him again so he’s on his back. His head would have slammed against the wood floor but Levi had grabbed the leash and tugged. He’s grinding his foot against Eren’s erection, Eren spreads his legs wide for Corporal Levi. Grimacing, as Levi steps on him harder, tugging the leash Eren is half off the ground. He looks Eren over again, his dark and heavy cock half limp between the opening of his trousers, his shirt only still half undone, he’s undoing the rest of the buttons now and is taking off his cravat. Eren moans when he sees the rest of Levi’s chest exposed as he takes off his shirt. Eren’s cock becoming harder, precum starts to drip from the tip. He trembles on hearing Levi speak.

“Don’t lick the floor, it’s dirty, you stupid brat.”

Levi presses his boot against Eren’s cock with every word until Eren cries out, a look of almost disgust on Levi’s face as Eren spreads his legs more.

Levi takes his foot off from Eren and tugs on the leash.

“Up Eren. Walk.”

Eren gets to his feet with the Corporal’s assistance; Levi grabs him by the collar and heaves him to his feet. Eren tries to close his legs, and tuck away his bruised cock but Levi doesn’t allow that and tugs harshly on it. Eren thinks he might cum from that alone. Levi wipes his hand against Eren’s ass, smearing what little cum had dribble out there before walking forward, tugging at Eren’s leash so Eren will walk with him. Eren trails behind him a few steps and Levi allows him to catch up with him. They walk side by side around the room once, twice, Eren’s legs shaking the entire time, before Levi tells him to heel.

“What do you think Eren? Can you be a good boy? Can you listen and do everything as I say?”

“…I think so, sir.”

They’ve stopped by that blue loveseat.

Levi tells him to sit, Eren plops down onto his knees again, looking earnestly up at Levi, pretty sure this is what Levi wanted, when the Corporal pats his head, almost as gentle as he’d been the first night Eren had ever had sex.

It looks like Corporal Levi wants to tell him another command, but changes his mind, it’s almost odd to see the Corporal try to find words. Finally-

“Eren. Up. Go sit there.”

Levi is pointing at the loveseat, Eren hesitates, remembering what Levi said earlier about dogs on furniture. But the more he hesitates the more irritated Corporal looks, so Eren crawls over to the loveseat and gets on it, sitting, startled when Levi sits right next to him, his tether in the hand that’s arm stretches over the side of the seat and by Eren’s shoulders.

Eren sits obediently next to the Corporal who doesn’t say anything else.

He tries not to look over at Levi, it might piss him off since he only said Eren could sit; but Eren wants to look, he wants to see more of Corporal Levi’s body in this light, he wants to put to mind image with what he’s felt. After stealing too many glances, Eren finally gains enough bravery to look at Levi’s face. He’d thought the Corporal would be looking away from him, this whole time, but Levi is looking right at him. His mouth, his neck with the collar around it, his shoulders, his stomach, and his still erect cock. Eren has his hands folded in his lap and he brings his thighs, legs together, tighter again. Eren looks away flustered that not only had he been caught looking but Corporal Levi is looking at him.

He bites at his lower lip and hears a groan, startled, that it is not his own and so had to have come from Corporal Levi.

Corporal has grabbed him by the collar now and is pushing him against the firm cushions of the loveseat, Eren feels that Levi is hard again as Levi brings his dick up between Eren’s thighs and makes Eren hold it there as he ruts against him. Eren starts to moan, he can feel Levi’s cock against his cock now. Spit is dripping from his mouth as Levi pushes him down at the neck harder, and spreads his legs to move his cock, taking it from between Eren’s thighs to the hole of his anus, pushing it into him as Levi wraps an arm under and across Eren’s hips to lift him higher, slamming deep into him when Eren tries to turn back and look.

If no one had any indication of what was going on in this room they might now, the loveseat is moving, creaking, and wood sounds like it's cracking as Corporal Levi fucks him. He’s tugging back on Eren’s collar now with every thrust, and Eren is gasping for breath from both that and Levi filling him over and over. Eren’s feet are at the arm rest, his toes spread and clench against the cushion there as he tries to lift his ass up and onto Levi’s cock with each one of those thrusts. His hands are clenched against the almost threadbare cushions of this seat and Eren is wondering as Levi pounds into him, why it looks so familiar… this couch.

He doesn’t remember, until Levi gropes along an ass cheek, then his thigh, trying to get his legs to spread wider, Eren trying as to do as the Corporal wishes- his knees dig into the cushions, his sweat slick brow dripping, spit still falling from his mouth dampening the faded blue fabric- Eren remembers then- this couch is from that waiting room they’d been taken to, after the trial had been over.

It’s the same seat he’d jumped, startled at Corporal Levi sitting next to him so suddenly, a handkerchief the Corporal himself had given him pressed to his bleeding mouth- he remembers exactly how Levi had crossed his legs, swung an arm around behind him along the back top of the seat, and asked him-

_Do you hate me?_

Eren is pushing back against Levi’s cock with all his might, whining, moaning when Levi hits his prostrate and begins to hit at it over and over.

Eren answers Levi’s question again.

“I could never hate you, Corporal Levi. Not when- _ah_ I love… I love you sir. I love you Corporal Levi, I love you so much, _ah ah_ \- please sir, I understand-”

Eren tries to twist back and look up at Levi again but Levi has slammed his hand over the back of his collar again, pushing him down again as he pushes his cock deeper, deeper than before inside Eren-

“-that you have to do what you have to do, and there are pretenses you must keep, but even so I love-”

Levi’s hand is back in his hair, his touch rough, his voice equally rough- “Shut up, shut the fuck up Eren.”

Levi is gripping Eren’s hair as the loveseat breaks, and Levi pulls his cock out from Eren to push him onto the floor. Eren is on the rug, on his hands and knees, barely rising on them before Levi tugs on his tether and enters him from behind again. Levi sitting on the very much demolished couch as he pulls at Eren’s tether again to urge Eren to fuck himself on his cock. Eren does so until his legs give out and he slumps forward onto his hands and elbows once more. He pushes back his ass against Levi’s lap, begging, whining, for Corporal to do the rest. His nipples rubbing against the harsh surface of the carpet, he’s panting and moaning, writhing against Levi with his cock still inside him but it’s not enough. If Eren can never feel Levi’s gentle touch again then he wants the Corporal to fuck him so hard he can’t stand, he pretty much can’t stand right now. His cock is rubbing against the carpet as he continues to press himself against Corporal Levi, who rises up to his knees and takes a hold of Eren’s hips in his calloused hands. Eren’s moaning pitches higher on feeling Levi touch him.

“Eren, didn’t I tell you to shut up? You’re so damn loud. You’re like a fucking bitch in heat. Shall I teach you some self-restraint?”

Levi hasn’t moved the entire time he’s said this, it’d only been a few seconds but it feels like an eternity to Eren. He can feel, hot and unbidden, tears that come to his eyes, they fall off his lashes as he blinks them away, he lifts up his head, baring his throat, turning slightly so he may glance back-

“Please Corporal Levi.”

Eren sees Levi still entirely on seeing his tears before he takes his cock out from Eren once again, Eren crying in disappointment before crying in pain and pleasure as Levi turns him around and slams inside him again. They’re face to face finally, Eren thinking back- Levi hasn’t fucked him like this since the first-

Levi is pressing his mouth over Eren’s, biting and sucking at his tongue and lips with each and every of Eren’s moans, Levi groaning as he only pushes himself further inside Eren. Eren loves it, loves how Corporal Levi isn’t leaving him, only trying to be inside him now, is holding him now as Eren clutches at his back, thinking on what sort of punishment the Corporal will give him later for leaving those marks there and making him bleed. Corporal Levi is panting, grunting against his mouth as Eren feels Levi touch his cock, gripping it in his hand and pumping firmly. Eren spreads his legs wider to better clasp his thighs and legs around and over Levi’s hips. Eren can feel Corporal Levi’s stomach against his, glancingly as Levi jerks him off, the sweat from it dripping onto him. It feels so good, good, good, so good he doesn’t want to let Levi go ever. He’s so happy, Corporal Levi is fucking him, and looking at him, and kissing him- Eren tries to lean forward to kiss Levi but Levi angrily bites at his lip- murmuring harshly against his mouth, his touch leaving bruises. Eren wants Levi to cum inside him, so he can cum too-

“You little slut, you love me? After you let all those other men touch you, you think I don’t know Eren- all those times I left you alone, when you weren’t with me- I saw how they looked at you-that bastard who touched your face, that other fucker who stroked your hair, who is that brat that’s always making you yell and cry- tell me Eren, which one of them you like the most? How about me? Don’t it feel good to have me inside you? Don’t I feel the best? Do you really love me Eren? Then, I feel better than all of them don’t I? Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, _Eren_ \- I love you too Eren-”

What is Corporal Levi talking about?

Eren touches at the Corporal’s face, does what he’s always wanted to do- he puts his fingers through Levi’s hair, stroking it like the Corporal had done for him the first night he’d taken him. Had Corporal Levi been punishing him this whole time because he thought Eren had been sleeping with other soldiers? Did he think that because he’d taught Eren how to have sex that Eren was going to have sex with anyone else aside from him? Even though it’s Corporal Levi who is the one who’s solely responsible for him and has looked after him all this time, and has been the one Eren has admired for being so strong, for killing all those titans, for saving him at Trost and again during the trial- Corporal Levi who is the only reason Eren is still alive today and will possibly in the future fulfill his vendetta- Corporal Levi who has been the only one and is the only one Eren wants inside him, beside him.

Levi is looking at him, hungrily, needily, as Eren draws his fingers through his hair, he loves the Corporal’s hair, his mouth, his skin, his flesh- against his.

“That’s right sir. You’re better than all of them. I love you, I love you Corporal Levi. Please cum inside me, no one else has aside from you. I don’t want anyone else but you sir.”

Corporal is inside him, but he doesn’t move, not for a minute, two-

“I will do it Eren. But under one condition, call my name.”

When Levi starts to move, Eren calls out his name, loudly, many times, dropping the _sir_ and _Corporal_ only makes Levi fuck him harder, but Levi doesn’t cum inside him until Eren draws Levi’s face close to his and kisses him, again, again, Levi is holding Eren tightly against him when he cums hotter and heavier than he did in Eren’s mouth. Eren cums soon after, over their stomachs. 

His feeling of content doesn’t last for long as Levi slides his cock out a little to bend and lick at the semen smeared across Eren’s chest and belly. Since it’s the Corporal who has to give the commands, and it’s not off the floor, then Eren can’t really get after him can he?

Levi is sucking at Eren’s nipples, laying his spent cock across Eren’s thighs as Eren gasps, bringing his hands to touch at Levi’s shoulders, sighing in pleasure at the feel of them beneath his hands. Corporal Levi moves up to kiss him, looking at him like he still wants to eat him. Eren loves him, he loves the Corporal so much- 

“Hey, Eren. Call my name some more. I’m not finished hearing it.”

Eren opens his mouth to do as he’s told but.

When he looks at Corporal Levi in alarm- Levi draws back, at first a brief look of surprise (well for him) on his face before he merely frowns and gets up, hoisting Eren up with him. He sets him on the leg obliterated loveseat and disappears for a moment, into his more private quarters that are connected to his office. Eren is waiting for some time. Drawing his feet up to himself and wrapping his arms around his legs- it’s cold without Corporal Levi.

Levi returns with a quilt and wraps it around Eren (from his own bed, it smells like the Corporal’s soap). Levi has also brought a cup of tea that’s steaming hot. 

He doesn’t let go of the cup until he’s sure Eren has a firm hold on it.

“Drink this when it cools down a bit. For your throat.”

Eren does so. There’s a slice of lemon in the tea, and it’s been sweeten with honey, perhaps too much, but he doesn’t have his voice now and he shouldn’t complain when the Corporal has gone to this much trouble for him.

Corporal Levi turns on some oil lamps. The light behind the curtains has faded away to the dark of night. Eren is still sipping the tea as Levi settles in aside him, he’s taken off the rest of his clothes finally. Eren thinks it’s a bit stingy that he can only see Levi’s legs under such dim light. He must be pouting because Levi leans to kiss his mouth, then his cheek, his neck. He feels Levi wrap a hand over the back of his neck and the collar possessively, Eren shudders. He feels Levi push a leg between his legs and he’s pressing him against the back of the not supportive since it’s very broken couch and Eren opens his mouth to cry out and possibly tell the Corporal to please not do what he is doing right now because he still is holding a cup half full of tea, but Levi feels the cup between them and sits back down. He’d blinked at it like he’d forgotten it was there, that he’d given Eren something else to drink. Eren smiles a little and wants to laugh at that. So the Corporal could be forgetful? Corporal Levi has drawn the quilt over both of them and placed an arm over Eren’s shoulders. He watches the entire time as Eren drinks the tea he prepared. Eren offers him a sip but he passes. Choosing to kiss Eren’s tea tasting mouth instead.

It hadn’t been the best of ideas but they fall asleep on the loveseat and somehow end up on the rug on the floor. Levi is wrapped around him and the quilt is wrapped around them both still.

The oil in the lamps have burnt out and the sun is bright against the curtains as Eren blinks, used to a much darker waking, he sighs and snuggles against Corporal Levi. At some point his collar had been taken off and it’s placed on the broken couch aside a wound up leash. Eren figures that’s Corporal Levi’s work and if it isn’t, or Levi says it wasn’t, then he’s looking forward to what sort of responsibility he needs to take once the Corporal wakes.

Is what he’s thinking, but Levi is already awake.

Looking at him again.

Levi feels how violently Eren jumps in his arms.

Eren feels Corporal Levi pull him close to him, he’s kissing him again, pushing Eren back against the floor, groping his ass again. Eren feels Levi hard against his thigh-

“Wait! Hold on! Please wait a moment sir! Aren’t we still dirty from last night-”

“Precisely Eren, learn well. I’m going to scrub the both of us head to foot but before that, if we’re just going to get dirty again might as well do it now, right?”

“You say that sir, as if you have no intention of continuing our usual routine.”

“Ah? I told you before it ain’t workin’ so we’re trying something new.”

“…that’s true, however trying something new does not infer that you throw away an old method, right?”

Levi is scowling at him.

“You sure are mouthy for a brat who can’t even walk right now.”

It’s true. Levi has to carry him to the tub after they fuck again. Eren’s embarrassment ceasing the moment he realizes that in the well lit bathroom he finally gets to see all of Corporal Levi, just as he wanted.


End file.
